


Do It Properly

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, SORRY i just love promptis, Shenanigans, hoooo boy okay this is maybe my first time writing a completed smut and idk how i feel about it, its past 2am I know I messed something up, sleepy noctis is so cute, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: Prompto tries to think of a surefire way to get the prince out of bed.





	

The alarm buzzed on Prompto’s phone, reading “6:00”. He gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to let his brain catch up before rolling over to shut the alarm off. The cool morning air poured over his skin when he rose from the blankets, raising goosebumps over his skin. He cast his glance down to his side.

“Noct,” Prompto urged in a hushed voice.

No response.

“Wakey wakey prince charming,” Prompto turned his body slightly to face Noctis’ sleeping figure. The warmth of sleep still radiated off of his skin. Still, Prompto couldn’t find it in himself to be agitated. The other looked so at ease when he slept. It made Prompto feel kind of warm and sappy. Like taking pictures of puppies or something. The perfect photo-op.

“Come on, Iggy and Gladio are already up,” Prompto prodded a bit more, hesitating to touch Noctis and disturb his image of tranquility.

A groan came from the edge of the bed.

“That’s more like it! C’mon Noct, up and at ‘em,” Prompto reached over to the nightstand for something.

The sound of velcro and a zipper being undone.

A shutter snapping.

His highness opened one eye, looking extremely sleepy and displeased. Prompto swung one leg over Noctis’ form, a laugh threatening to bubble up in his throat.

Another shutter sound.

“Cut it out, Prompto,” Noctis’ eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes open to glare at the enemy. Fiend to all who desired sleep and dignity, Prompto Argentum.

Prompto cast his carrying case aside, leaving him with only a camera in hand.

“No way! This is a golden opportunity!”

Noctis turned over, reaching up blindly for the camera. His sleepy limbs found no purchase, Prompto expertly waving it just out of grasp. Oh how he knew the sleeping beauty.

“Do you think maybe you wanna get up now?” Prompto gave a cheeky grin, looking down fondly at Noctis.

“Prompto,” Noctis groaned, his heart beating much too fast now for having just been slowed with rest. He hadn’t completely woken up, his tendency for sleeping in getting the best of him.

“Yes, your majesty?” He leaned closer, still holding his camera away from Noctis’ reach.

“Get off,”

“But you’ll just go back to bed!” Prompto’s lip quivered dramatically and he shook his head.

Noctis snaked his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Prompto’s grip on his camera loosened, perhaps in shock, perhaps in acquiescence. Noctis brought the other’s chin to his shoulder, getting a proper fistful of the hair at the nape of his neck now.

“Then just come back to bed with me,” Noctis rasped, his voice less smooth with grogginess the morning brought. “6am is too early for any human being to be up.”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat, though he tried not to lose his composure.

“A sleepy Noct will do anything for more rest.” Prompto chuckled softly, carding his hands through the prince’s hair. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice when Noctis played with his hair, so he wanted to return the favor.

“While it’s true, I’d rather have you here with me than sleep alone.” Noctis pushed softly at Prompto’s jawline with his fingertips, turning his head to connect their lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Noctis was the first to pull away, his head hitting the pillow again with a muffled thud. He watched through half-lidded eyes as a strand of spit stretched between both their mouths.

Prompto laughed, harder this time. He adjusted his position, scooting forward a bit and placing his legs on either side of Noctis’.

“Super cool,” Prompto gave a wink, brushing his thumbs over Noctis’ hipbones and feeling the cotton of his pajama shirt.

“You know I’m the coolest around,” Noctis rolled his eyes halfheartedly, swiping the saliva away from his bottom lip before giving the other his attention again. His hands fanned out over Prompto’s shoulder blades, kneading his skin in organic shapes with no real pattern. Prompto seemed to like it anyway.

Feeling a bit more daring, Prompto connected their lips again with a bit more force. Noctis returned as much pressure as he could muster in his sleep filled state. The blonde’s hands dipped and slid over Noctis’ hips, finding their way to his thighs to massage them in earnest. Prompto sighed, almost dreamily, into the other’s mouth.

When they pulled apart, Noctis looked pleased but a bit confused.

“What was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Prompto paused and sat up a bit, flushing a beautiful pink.

Noctis just smirked slightly, pointing down at Prompto’s hands that were gripping his thighs as eagerly as ever. His fingertips dug slightly into the prince’s lovely ensemble that consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“W-what! They’re nice!” He stammered, almost embarrassed enough to let go entirely.

Almost.

“I didn’t know you were such a sucker for my thighs,” Noctis arched off the bed slightly, pulling his sweatpants down just to his knees. He heard the other swallow audibly. “Touch them properly if you’re going to do it,” He directed, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Fuck, Noctis,” Prompto’s palms hesitantly met with the prince’s warm skin. He loved every inch of it, but had been hesitant to do anything Noctis might not have liked. His fingers dipped towards Noctis’ inner thighs, filling his head with some kind of mindless bliss.

“Go on,” Noctis drawled, his head clouded with something besides sleep. Prompto took note of the permission he’d been granted, tracing hearts along the insides of Noctis’ legs. Noctis snickered to himself.

“That’s cute.”

“I just—I just love you, okay?!” Prompto turned redder, looking away despite the grin across his face. This was cheesy as all hell, but he couldn’t help showing his affections when he had the chance. He just wanted Noctis to know how much he loved and appreciated him.

“Come here.” And Prompto did as he was instructed, giving up his ministrations on Noctis’ thighs for favor of being obedient. He met the other, nose to nose, looking flustered and full of adoration.

“I love you too, you doofus.” Noctis kissed Prompto on his beautifully freckled nose, slipping his hand into the blonde’s pajama pants to palm him through his boxers. Prompto keened, his hips dipping down into Noctis’ hand. He yearned for it.

Prompto’s fingers trembled slightly, if only in shock. He was only spurned on by his growing enthusiasm, however, and his hands scrambled to touch anywhere they could manage.

“Shit, dude, you are gonna be in so much trouble,” Prompto panted, a smile gracing his features.

“Let them wait,” Noctis grinned that boyish grin of his, stroking Prompto in earnest and trying to build himself a rhythm.

Prompto pushed his knee between Noctis’ thighs, struggling not to cry out. He always was a loud one, after all. Noctis rolled his hips upwards, trying to gain some friction for himself while maintaining his focus on the other.

“H-hey, Noct, I had an idea,” Prompto was nearly ready to shut his eyes, but his comment made Noctis’ hand come to a stop. “Will you turn onto your side?”

“Is that an order?” Noctis joked, but did as he was asked, sliding his sweatpants and boxers off in the process. Prompto followed along to his side, lying beside him and shucking off his pants and underwear as well. He rested his hands on Noctis’ waist a moment, pulling their bodies against one another so that Prompto’s dick was flush with the other’s ass. He moved one hand, coaxing Noctis to spread his thighs a bit so that Prompto could slide himself between them.

When Noctis closed his legs around Prompto’s cock, he nearly lost it. Noctis laughed to himself, but not for long. Prompto reached around and grasped Noctis’ dick, thrusting shallowly between his thighs in time with his strokes. Noctis could feel Prompto’s chest rising and falling as his heart hammered away in his ribcage, small moans escaping the both of them.

“You feel so good,” Prompto gasped in Noctis’ ear. The blonde's dick was positively dripping between Noctis' legs, slicking him up nicely. 

Noctis felt his dick twitch and worried his lip between his teeth. No matter what Prompto had to say, Noctis’ body always responded in earnest. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing that same fistful of blonde hair and keeping Prompto anchored to him. Prompto groaned low in his throat, kissing Noctis’ neck as his thrusts became more forceful and erratic. He found himself pumping Noctis’ dick in earnest, trying to keep time between the two of them.

“Prom, I wont last,” Noctis’ head lolled back onto his shoulders, his thighs shuddering.

“Together, then,” Prompto panted, his usual smile plastered on his face despite everything. He thrust faster, loving the feeling of Noctis’ soft and warm thighs against his skin. Noctis began to arch his back away from Prompto, but the hand that coaxed him along kept him in place. 

He bit down on Noctis’ shoulder as they came nearly in unison, a heaving, panting, sticky mess. Noctis' voice cracked as he gave a satisfied moan, waves of bliss coasting over his trembling body. Prompto kissed the patch of skin he’d bitten down on a bit too eagerly before withdrawing his hand from the other’s abdomen, licking it clean.

“Gross,” Noctis complained as he came down from his high, his hair mussed and his skin beading with sweat.  

“You love it,” Prompto hugged the other before stumbling out of bed.

If this didn’t get him out of bed, who knew what would.


End file.
